NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
The present invention relates generally to tobacco accessories, and more particularly is directed towards protecting the felt along the inside of a vehicles window, where smokers generally tend to thump the hot ash from the end of their tobacco products, thus permanently damaging the felt along the windows edge.
There have been no previous attempts to solve this problem, therefore there is no related prior art to compare it to.
The present invention is a device for protecting the felt along the inside of a vehicles window from being scarred and burnt by the hot ends and ash of tobacco products being consumed by the occupants of the vehicle while they smoke. There is a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape to one side of the invention that is pushed up into the glass groove of the window when the window is fully raised. Fully penetrating points are pressed through the material of the invention along both of the outer sides of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape during the manufacturing process. The points are formed along the outside edges of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d and grip the felt on the inside of the vehicles glass groove and hold the invention in place while the window is lowered. The remaining exposed part of the invention then covers an area of the felt and acts as a guard that protects the felt from the damages of hot ash that smokers tend to burn the area along the windows edge with.
The main objective of the invention is to inexpensively supply the public with a felt protector that is quickly connectable to the various shapes of vehicles throughout the world.